1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sofas or chairs of the type convertible into beds, sofas, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible type sofas and chairs are generally well known in the prior art. The convertible devices of the prior art while satisfying the requirements for which they were designed, have met with certain drawbacks, such as complexity in construction, high costs and difficulty in operation. Attempts in correcting any of the above drawbacks have resulted in a flimsy construction which does not have sufficient strength to function as a sleeping bed even through it may function as a sitting chair, or in a construction that has sufficient strength but is too heavy for a person to fold and unfold without great difficulty.